Black Cat And The Reaper
by kbone192
Summary: Three years after the Eden incident, New leaders took over Chronos. More ruthless methods came with them. What will happen when there newest weapon number Zero meets Black cat and the gang. Rated M for language and lemon later in story.
1. Prologue

"A-another cup of sak-ke..." he said stuttering through his drunken state.

"Yeah sure. You gonna be ok, you look like hell." asked the bartender warily as he poured a fourteenth drink. He knew the kid was underage, he was pretty sure he didn't have any money either, But he'd never seen anyone come in looking so...defeated.

"Just a-another day..." he felt the lie bubble on his lips like acid, the pain of the memories rushing through his mind. Despite all the drinks he still can't forget.

To the bartenders immense suprise the kid pulled out a wallet and payed for all the drinks with a tip. He watched with anxiety as the kid stumbled out of the bar.

_"...mom...dad...why? Why did you kill them, you evil, hateful demon!"_

His mind wouldn't erase the image of the little kid, it kept repeating in his head as he stumbled down the cold road, no idea where he was headed...

* * *

"The mission was a success, The mind control is working, if only barely. Good Work Sephiria."

"Elders, I still disagree with the method in which-"

"We will not discuss this any further." Cutting her statement short with authority.

"Yes elders..." she said submissively. She knew the arguement was futile.

"He is to be called in for his next mission immediately his mind is strong so we must prepare with dilligence and much haste."

"As you wish.", the images of the elders dissapearing from the wall. The light shifting to a man behind Sephiria. "Genos, you are to deliver his summons and make sure he follows them."

"Sure but I'm not dragging him back like last time again, he got a little happy with that fire of his." said a man from behind, obviously irritated with the job. Walking out of the room, leaving an uneasy feeling with his departure.

* * *

"Why do I always get stuck with the grunt work..." muttered genos angrily as he walked to the last known location of his target. "Don't we have people who's job this is. I'm not their damn messenger."

The dark made Genos uneasier than usual as he walked down the back alley, the only sounds coming from a bar nearby. Then he saw his target. The teenage boy. Chronos' most deadly weopon. Number Zero.

"Seto Kurahi, you've been summoned." Said Genos gravely, he like Sephiria was against the way they used him. _'__He's just a kid for god's sake, no matter how powerful he is...'_

"I'm not g-going...", he said simply, turning only slightly so he wouldn't lose balance.

"Are you drunk, your fifteen how the hell did you get alchohol?" Genos was worried on how the elders would react to this. "You know that's not important right now, whether you want to or not I'm dragging your drunken ass back to the elders, conscience or otherwise." As he said this he flashed his gloved hand, a sphere with the engravement _'VII' _on a spere in the center.

_CRACK_

A bullet missed Genos by mere millimeters._'How can he still shoot so well..' _he thought as he quickly sent out many strands of the ohrihalcon strings that he used to fight. Entangling the struggling teen within. "Stop fighting you know it will only make things worse." He pulled the strings slighly tighter he watched as they cut into the captive's skin.

After a moment of struggling that left him with several cuts, Seto fainted...

* * *

He awoke some time later, he was unsure of how long though.

"Seto Kurahi, what are your orders?"

"To find and kill Train Heartnet. I am to retrieve the gun _Hades _from his corpse, Elders" He said in a dreamlike state.

"Very good..."

"Seto Kurahi, You have three days to complete the task." Rang Sephiria's voice from behind as the images of the elders dissapeared before him. "You shall do so as efficiently as possible to be caught is to fail."

Seto nodded and left the room.

*_Sob*_ Sephiria collapsed on the floor into tears. Heartnet stood no chance. And she could do nothing to prevent it.


	2. Memories & Regrets

*This is the long beginning to a LONG story. Its gonna have alot of things I've been wanting to see in any Black Cat Fanfics. You'll see what I mean later. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

He ran along the rooftop he found his target under perfect conditions. Heartnet was alone. At night. On an empty street. Perfect.

He quickly jumped from rooftop to rooftop with silence and ease beyond his years. Keeping his eyes on the target below.

_Crack_

Lightning struck, thunder clapped in the sky. Deep inside Seto felt an uneasiness. He pushed it deep inside. Glimpsing ahead he saw in the distance a golden flow in the wind. He had no time to ponder on what it was.

_Crack_

Another flash of lightning and rumbling thunder. He pulled his gun and took aim at his target. He quickly calculated the wind speed with distance and shifted his gun a mere inch ahead of his head. He was about to take the shot, when he saw something. A flash.

_Crack_

"I need to hurry and get home." Said Train aloud to himself looking at the cloud filled sky, feeling small droplets of rain.

_'What happened...' _thought Seto. The smell of blood filling his nostrils. _'Is that girl ok...who shot that...' _Remembering suddenly seeing the flash of a scope, a sight he'd memorized, then jumping to push its intended target from the path of the round that was not usually so...devastating. It was no usual sniper round.

"Sven, come help, someones been shot!" He heard ring out before seeing a flash of golden blond hair and fainting, letting deaths hands finally take him...

If only he were so lucky...

_

* * *

_

"...mom...dad...why? Why did you kill them, you evil, hateful demon!" The small child screamed holding his parents lifeless bodies in his arms. "I hope you burn for this...I HOPE YOU FUCKING BURN!"

Seto woke suddenly in unusual surroundings, but that wasn't what scared him, he couldn't forget thats kids face as it contorted in rage and sadness. He sat up, but quickly wished he hadn't, his entire upper body throbbed with agonizing pain. He couldn't supress the yell that came so abruptly. "I think he's awake Eve", he heard trough the door. It was hard to focus on the tone or the other sounds around him the pain of his sudden movement still rattled him. The door opened suddenly. A blonde teenage girl behind it. The same girl who he pushed out of the way. _'So young...' _he thought taking in her appearance, _'who'd want her dead...'_.

Eve walked cautiously into the room, "How are you feeling?"

"Perfect.." he replied sarcastically "Where am I?" Looking around the room that was very plain. A dresser, all white walls, and a bedside table with a lamp. The only colorful thing in the room was him. A bandaged covered bloody mess.

"My house," she said simply, "we brought you in after you were shot, Train said the gunshot was unlike anything he'd ever seen..."

"Train?" realization suddenly dawned on him. Chronos. Why was it just now occuring to him? For the first time he remembered everything. The brainwash. The murders. _'What has happened to me...' _he thought to himself the horror of the things dawned on him. He was a cold-hearted killer. "What's wrong with me?", the question more for himself than Eve. Looking at his hands as if he expected to see all the blood he spilt.

"Well...", Eve wondered what the best way to tell him, "you had nano-machines in you, they were affecting a part of your brain, they're destroyed-"

"Train Heartnet is in extreme danger." He cut across, unable to meet her eyes.

At first she did not know how to reply to this, it was confusing."From who?", her voice still calm,"From you? Is that why you had this?"

She asked her voice barely a whisper as she pulled from beneath the bed a short-handled scythe, its blade made of what appeared to made of some crimson gemlike material. The words _'Grim Reaper' _set in the handle. "You're an eraser, aren't you?" she said louder standing now.

"Its not that simple..." he said gravely.

"Then explain it!" Her voice raised to an angry yell.

"It's all Chronos fau-", she slapped him abruptly ending whatever he had to say. It hurt. But not so much physically as emotionally. He knew he deserved it. He knew he deserved worse. "They brainwashed me...I swear I never want to murder...at least not anymore...", remembering the childs face. He felt the warm tears on his face before he could stop them.

Eve was taken aback by the tears. As she saw the handprint glow across his face, the regret set in. She felt hate for Chronos bubbling in her stomach for the first time since the Eden incident three years ago. "I'm so sorry...I didn't...", she couldn't find the words to say.

"No I deserved it...I deserve so much worse..." He layed against the pillow, covering his face with his hands, letting the pain penetrate his thoughts, consciousness slipped away quickly...

Eve left the room confused. _'He isn't evil, I mean he did save me...'_, regret weighing heavier now, _'..and I repayed him with a slap...'_.She walked into the room where train and Sven were sitting, ashamed of her actions.

"What's the verdict Princess?" asked Train, breaking her away from her thoughts.

"Mmmm...", she wasn't sure where to start.

"Are you ok Eve?" Asked Sven seeing the worry clear on Eve's face,"you look like you saw a ghost."

She took a deep breath, and explained everything that happened...

"So Chronos is back on its feet...", said Sven warily.

"And apparently with some less than kind brass." Said Train. The thought of Chronos using nanomachines made him deeply uneasy. After everything that happened with Creed he thought they'd be smarter. "Do you think its safe for him to be around the house then?" He asked, once again focused on the eraser laying inside his house.

"Yes, he seemed devastated when he realized what happened..." remembering the tears that ran down his face. The twinge of regret still sitting uneasily in her chest. "I think we can trust him..."

"Well for now he can stay here. We'll sort out all the details tomorrow. It's late, lets go to bed." Said Sven with a yawn.

"Ok, I'm gonna see how his stitches and bandages are holding up", said Eve as she headed upstairs.

"Ok, don't be too long." Sven watched as she walked away feeling uneasy.


End file.
